Outrun
by Alex Skywalker
Summary: Sometimes Jack thinks he really does hate his life. School sucks, he has no friends, and his parents act like they couldn't care less. Dealing with it all is enough to send anyone running. But he loves to run - loves to move, to go fast - and sometimes he thinks maybe he can just outrun it all. AU


When the alarm went off, Jack promptly fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a soft thump. The boy groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, cursing the clock and the floor and the bed and anything that fell in his line of sight. As the incessant blaring of the alarm continued, Jack lunged at the table it sat on, knocking the clock to the floor and causing it to spill its batteries.

"Serves you right," he mumbled, kicking the tangled sheet off his legs before standing. He stretched, lifting his arms high above his head as he ran a hand through his hair, the pale locks sticking on end. He reached across his bed and yanked his sweatshirt off the post before pulling it on, already wearing a pair of worn jeans. He'd been so exhausted last night he hadn't bothered to change.

Jack shot a glance at the mirror in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, wincing at the dark circles under his eyes. They made his pale skin look worse and, if he was honest, he thought he looked rather sickly. But he'd been up late; nothing he could do about that now. He tousled his hair with a hand, foregoing the brush sitting on the edge of the sink, before exiting the bathroom and flitting over to the room next to the right of his. They were basically right next to each other, with the adjoining bathroom the only thing separating them.

With a smirk, Jack skipped over to the bed, yanking back the dark covers to reveal a mess of red, curly hair.

"Wakey wakey, Rida, rise and shine."

"Shut up, Jack." The girl mumbled, pulling the blankets back from Jack's hand.

"It's almost eight. You're gonna be late. Again."

"Mmf." And with that, the blankets were drawn back over his step sister's head and soft snores soon drifted through the room.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't try." Jack gave the headboard a pat before dashing out of the room, rounding the corner and taking the stairs three at a time. He tripped on the last step and went hurtling forward, nearly face-planting on the carpet.

"Jackson, watch where you are going!" An older lady, dressed in a maid's outfit caught his arm before he took a nosedive.

"Sorry, Ms. M."

"I wish you were." She muttered, lightly smacking his backside with a feather duster as he rushed on past her.

Jack skidded around the next corner, bolting through the kitchen, stopping only to grab an apple from a bowl on the counter, before sliding to a stop by the door. He slipped his sneakers on, making a face as his big toe threatened to rip through the worn fabric. Reaching down, he slung his backpack over his shoulder as he threw open the door, ducking out into the cool autumn air before slamming it shut again. He ran down the steps, nearly to the driveway before he paused, turned around and ran back up to the door. He opened it and yelled:

"Later!"

And then slammed it again.

Jack sprinted down the walkway, pausing only when he reached the rose bush at the edge of the driveway. He crouched down, expertly slipping a pale hand between thorns to grasp the rough edge of his skateboard. He drew it out, blowing it off before dropping it to the pavement. Without a backward glance he pushed off, gliding down the driveway and into the street, speeding away from the house and the life he wished he could leave behind.

He would've run to school, except that he'd probably get all sweaty and gross for his classes. He was a runner, through and through. He'd been the best freshman at his old school - arguably the best overall – and he loved to run. He was built like a runner: lean, in a skinny, scrawny way, with long legs and compact muscle. He wasn't very tall yet, but he hoped with some time he'd grow more. He was hoping to go out for cross country and track at his new school, but it was a much bigger school than his previous one, so he wasn't entirely sure if he even wanted to.

The early bell rang just as Jack rolled into the parking lot. He jumped off his board, flipping it up into his hands as he ran off his momentum. He weaved in between cars, angry honks following his route as he dodged groups of students milling about on the grounds. The weather was still nice out and most of the kids spent as much time outside as possible before they were locked up all day.

Jack paused at the edge of lot, looking back as he heard the familiar sounds of his sister's old, black pickup truck pull in. He soon caught sight of her as she maneuvered the vehicle into a spot in the back next to an old Toyota, its rear bumper hanging on by duct tape. Jack wasn't sure why Rida had chosen a truck of all things when he knew their neighbor had been selling a perfectly nice little green car, but she'd insisted. She complained about it all the time and was teased about it at school, but Jack knew that she deep down she really loved it, and he couldn't figure out why. Shaking his head he turned around and began walking towards the doors.

"Watch out there, boy."

Jack felt a body bump into him and nearly knock him to the ground.

"You watch it," He muttered, shrugging off the hand that had landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a tall, rugged boy roll his eyes before stalking off. He had longish dark hair, falling in a messy, yet attractive way around his face, with bright blue eyes and an air of adventure about his muscled body. Nick St. North, Senior Captain of the football team and national level fencer. He was popular at the school for the obvious reasons, having a winning personality to go with his talent and looks. As the older boy walked away, Jack caught the back of his sweatshirt, the letters ST. NORTH screened on above the number 7.

Jack scowled, shrugging his backpack higher onto his shoulder before following Nick towards the open doors.

Jack hated school. Sure, most people had their qualms with it at one time or another, but Jack downright hated it. He couldn't stand it, not one bit of it. He hated having to sit still in a classroom for almost seven hours every day, listening to a teacher drone on about this and that while in between, kids proved just how doomed the human race was.

He wasn't usually bothered by bullies or anything of the sort, already having made a name for himself as troublesome, but easily ignored. Which was what he was: ignored. He tried not to mind, telling himself that being ignored was better than being picked on or punished, but still, he couldn't help but wish for at least a little attention. Hence he usually ended up in the principal's office once or twice a week for disorderly conduct, but even then, was usually dismissed with less than a nod.

But he didn't hate learning. At least, he didn't think he did. But he was an unconventional person and high school was a very conventional institution. He just couldn't sit still through a whole day of lecture after lecture. He was athletic, born to move. He was adventurous and a bit of a daredevil; classrooms didn't suit him. It was like fire and rain: they just don't mix, no matter how hard you try.

P.E. was usually tolerable, at least when they ran. Then at least he could get some of his energy out and think for once. His mind seemed to only be able to focus if his body was moving. He swore he would be a straight A student if he could do his homework on a treadmill. Or something like that.

Lunch was bad, but compared to everything else, it was the one of the best. It was loud, busy, fidgeting was allowed, and at least his sister sat with him and he wasn't ignored. Jack sighed, carrying his tray over to an empty spot by the wall. He slid down bricks until he was sitting, balancing his tray on his knees. He shot a glance at his neighbors to his right; druggies, from the looks of them. But they were too busy with themselves to pay him any mind. Jack had just taken a bite from his sandwich when a figure plopped down next to him.

Jack gave the figure a glance, expecting Rida, before turning back to his food at the familiar shock of spiky blonde hair. A hand stuck out and waved in front of his face. Jack shot the boy an annoyed look. The boy just smiled, taking a bite form his own sandwich. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Jack finally burst out:

"What do you want, Sandy?"

Sandy shrugged, innocently taking a sip from a yellow water bottle.

"I don't think you're doing much for your suffering senior image here." Jack huffed, slouching down against the wall. Sandy was small, appearing more like a freshman or sophomore than a senior.

Sandy gave a near-silent snort and Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't understand Sandy's initial nor his continued interest in him. He'd first run into him during art class the second day of the semester. The blonde senior was an assistant to the art director, as he was an incredibly talented artist and seemingly enjoyed art to no end. He'd taken it upon himself to help Jack and his hopeless pile of mushy clay and ever since then, he'd not left the younger boy alone. As much as Jack appreciated the attention, some part of him didn't seem to be able to accept it. At least not from this boy.

A canvas butted into Jack's vision and he found himself staring at some sort of abstract painting all in gold. That was another thing: Sandy had an odd affinity to yellows and golds. But upon closer inspection, Jack saw that the gold was actually sand, somehow stuck on the canvas in the pattern.

"Very nice, Sandy," Jack sighed, looking away from the canvas. "How'd you do it?"

Sandy smiled and pulled out a bottle of glue from a bag by his side and Jack nodded in understanding. As Jack went to take a bite from his apple, something lumpy and gold was thrust in his face. Jack stared at the clay horse sculpture and found that it too was covered in sand.

"What's with the sudden interest in sand?" Jack asked, watching as the horse was replaced in the bag again.

Sandy shrugged before reaching into his bag and letting a handful of sand fly into the air.

"Gah!" Jack cried, shaking his head as he tried to brush it out of his hair. "You got it in my food, Sandy!"

The older boy shrugged again, a slight smile on his face. Jack grunted in annoyance before standing up, letting the sand fall off his clothes. He went and dumped the remainder of his tray in the garbage before stalking back over to find Rida, in her usual blue letter jacket, sitting next to Sandy. Jack sighed, sliding back down the wall next to her, catching something about art that he didn't really care to hear.

"Oh, hey Jack." Rida handed him an apple. "I picked this on my way here. Thought you might appreciate some food for lunch for once, instead of this half-digested yeti puke."

"Appreciate the image there, Rida." Jack mumbled, taking the apple and eyeing it warily.

Rida just laughed, ruffling his hair until he shoved her hand away.

"So, you wanna head out tonight? Get away from this life for a while?"

"What do you think?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Oh good." Rida sighed, slouching down the wall and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I was worried you might've grown up or something, now that you're a sophomore and all."

"You're a senior!" Jack exclaimed, internally wincing as he said it.

"Naw, I never got past, like, five, mentally."

Jack laughed, shoving some of her hair out of his face. A hand appeared again in front of his eyes and he looked to see Sandy standing above him, waving.

"See ya, Sandy." Rida said, sitting up again. She elbowed Jack in the ribs.

"Oof. Yeah, see ya." He muttered, rubbing his side.

The bell rang and Jack stood up, stretching and putting the apple in his pocket for later. He waited as his sister dumped her tray in the garbage and they walked towards the lunchroom doors together, a large swell of students already clogging the exits.

"And here we go." Rida sighed, kicking a boy in the shin when he got too close to her.

She and Jack were both about the same height, both small for their age, but that being about the only thing they had in common. The looked nothing alike - Jack with pale blue eyes, nearly white hair, and a narrow face and Rida with crazy red hair, bright blue eyes, and round, freckled face - but then again, they weren't biologically related, and most people didn't even know they were brother and sister.

"Watch where ya goin' there, Frostbite." A tall, dark haired boy pushed Jack to the side, causing him to run into even more people.

"I'm well, thanks, how are you?" Jack shot back, struggling to get back into the flow of bodies.

"Still a mordant little galah, ay?"

"Hey, Aster." Rida poked her head around Jack and eyed the older boy with a smirk.

"Oh, uh, hello." Aster stuttered slightly.

Jack rolled his eyes. After he'd beaten Aster in the 68th annual Easter 5k special last year, they'd been on testy terms, to say the least. Jack could only imagine the older boy wasn't excited that Jack was now going to his school and would challenge his standing as the best runner in the school. If Jack even competed, that is. Aster didn't know there was doubt about that.

"Grow up, Bunny." Jack groaned. "She doesn't really like you. She's just taking advantage of your pathetic gullibility."

"Why you little-"

"Come on, Jack." Rida sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Jack managed to make through all of his classes without being sent to the principal's office and he didn't run into Aster the rest of the day. Cross Country tryouts were in three days and the sign up deadline was the next day. The older Australian boy was no doubt perusing the roster, probably already gauging what his team would look like, as he was the captain this year. Jack still hadn't made up his mind on whether he wanted to run or not, but he preferred to put everything off until the last minute anyways.

Once the final bell rang, Jack took off down the hallway, grabbing his skateboard from his locker before skating down the hallway, smirking as students rushed to get out his way. He always made it out of the building before the teachers caught him, and it didn't matter what they did to him tomorrow. He glided out the doors, laughing and saluting at the two running backs he'd just skated through before jumping in the air and flying over the stairs, landing expertly at the bottom. He weaved in and out between kids, laughing at their screams and threats.

He finally skidded to a halt outside Rida's black truck, only to abruptly turn around and push off, skating full speed at his sister. Jack gave a shout as he shot past her, grabbing her hair and using it turn himself in a circle around her. She shrieked and yanked her hair back, hitting him with a book as he went past.

"Spaz!" She exclaimed, running after him to her truck.

Once she got there she threw open the driver's door and jumped in, depositing her backpack on the floor behind her and slamming the door shut. Jack jumped off his skateboard and proceeded to throw it and his backpack in the bed of the truck before opening the passenger side door and sliding in, shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"Step on it!" He exclaimed at Rida, reaching back and buckling his seatbelt. "Let's get outta here!"

Rida narrowed her eyes and with a smirk hit the gas, zipping backwards fast before yanking the wheel around, putting it in drive, and speeding out of the parking lot. She took a left, turning out into a mostly empty street, thankfully having beaten the buses out of the parking lot. Once they were moving, she turned the radio on, blasting it at high volume as they headed out for the country roads.

Letting out a sigh, Jack let himself sink into the worn seat, resting his pale head against head rest. He lightly pulled at the edge of his hair, willing the stress of the day to disappear. He always had a headache after school, for whatever reason, and it would usually only go away if he went out and cleared his head. Usually he'd go running, sometimes for hours, depending on how bad it was, but sometimes he and Rida would take her truck for a drive together, out into the country to her grandparent's farm. That was his favorite.

Jack let his forehead fall against the window and he pressed his face to the cool glass, watching the collection of houses become sparser the longer they drove. He wrinkled his nose at the immaculately trimmed lawns, some bearing small white signs warning against dogs, all sitting in front of large, mansion-like houses with shiny cars sitting in the driveway and giant play structures in the backyard. It was ridiculous. Jack couldn't imagine the torture of having to live in a house like that. Soon, though, all of it would be replaced by rolling fields and trees and bucolic old farmhouses.

As the final signs of the suburbs faded away, Jack peeled his head off the window, his eyes lighting up as the truck began picking up speed. He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward as the country air came rushing to meet them. Rida rolled down the windows, turning the radio up yet another notch, her face alight with a fierce joy.

Reaching back, Jack slid open the rear window, sticking his head out and breathing in the smell of fresh air. Without a backwards glance he stood up on his seat, pulling his torso out of the window by the roof of the truck. Taking a firm grip of the handles on the side of the roof he slowly drew his legs out until he was crouching in the bed of the truck. They began picking up more speed and Jack stood up to his full height, the force of the wind thrusting his hair back from his face and making his eyes tear up.

"Woohoo!" He shouted, leaning his head back and breathing in deep, taking in the scents of the fields and woods and animals. He could hear Rida laughing and then shout along with him from inside the truck.

Jack released the handles, raising his arms up and stretching them out to his sides, feeling the wind rushing through his clothes and hair. Green scenery rushed past, little barns with peeling paint and dilapidated roofs speckling the countryside. Herds of cattle grazed on the gently rolling hills, like multi-colored freckles and patches of trees intermingled with the green fields.

Jack laughed, throwing his head back. He jumped onto the edge of the truck bed, holding onto one of the handles and letting his body lean out to the side, his left arm catching the wind and flying along beside him. He saw Rida smiling in the rearview mirror as the music pounded out throw the open windows. Jack smiled at her, his hood flapping behind his head and his hair blowing in and out of his face with a swishing sound.

As they approached an old, purple farmhouse, Rida slowed, flipping her blinker on before turning right onto the gravel path. The old truck bumped along, nearly dislodging Jack from his perch as it made its way up the driveway towards the farmhouse. Rida expertly drove around an old oak tree by the porch before parking behind the house, in front of the back door, shielded from the view of the road.

She opened her door, dropping to the ground outside the truck as Jack leaped over the side and landed next to her. Rida locked the doors and Jack straightened his hood before the two silently made their way up the porch and to the chipping white door. Rida stuck a key from her keychain in the lock and turned, letting the door swing inwards as she stepped inside.

"Home sweet home." She muttered, flicking the light switch by door, illuminating the kitchen.

Jack smiled, walking over and collapsing on an old, leather couch with small tears around the bottom. It was barely dusty, which was good, considering how long it had been since they'd been there. Ever since Rida's grandparents had died, within two weeks of each other, they were the only ones who were ever in the house. All utilities had been shut off, of course, but for some reason, the place hadn't been sold or torn down yet. Rida claimed it was because no one was really sure who the house belonged to anymore, and neither her dad nor bank cared enough to fight over it so instead they let it turn into no-man's land. Jack hoped it stayed that way.

Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Jack stretched his arms behind his head and stared around the room, taking in all its familiarity.

The floors were wood, except the kitchen which was tiled, and the walls were all painted in bright colors, faded, but still luminous. The kitchen consisted of an old refrigerator with a few small magnets and pictures on it stuck on it sitting next to a gas stove, a sink and endless cupboards. The kitchen melded into the sitting room which had the couch Jack was sitting on and two arm chairs around a coffee table, a fireplace against the far wall and an antennae TV on top of a bookcase across from the couch. A door divided the two rooms which led to a sunroom slash dining room and another door off the back of the living room led to the stairs up to the bedrooms and a door next to it led to a bathroom.

"Is it wrong that this feels more like home than actual home?" Jack asked, bringing his hands down into his hoodie pocket.

"I wouldn't say so." Rida replied from where she was digging in the cupboards. "They always say home is where your heart is, and if your heart is here then I wouldn't think it's wrong that your home's in the same place. I, for one, feel mutually.

"Here," She turned around and tossed a bag at Jack which he caught. "Knew I stashed these here somewhere."

Jack turned the bag over in his hand and found it was a package of Oreos.

"Come on, let's go to the barn."

Jack sprung to his feet, shoving the Oreos into his pocket and sprinting past his sister.

"Race you there!" He shouted, bursting through the door and leaping down the porch steps into the yard.

He shot past the oak tree with the longstanding tire swing hanging from its branches and down onto the gravel, up towards the barn. He could hear Rida hot on his tail, and he pushed himself harder, bursting through the barn doors and only stopping when he nearly crashed into the ladder. Rida skidded to a halt behind him and they both stood panting for a minute, Jack's pants turning to light coughs at one point before fading away completely.

"Come on," Rida gasped, grasping the sides of the ladder. "Let's go."

Jack followed Rida up the ladder and into the loft strewn with old bales of hay. Rida crossed the loft and pulled open the giant, sliding door in the wall, revealing the top of the roof over the front of the barn and beyond the house and the road. The two siblings stepped out onto the flat part of the roof in front of them, Rida going to lean against the railing built on one side of the small balcony while Jack kicked off his shoes and happily wiggled his bare feet.

For a while the only sound to be heard was the crinkle of the Oreo bags and the crunching of the cookies, the silence between the two comfortable. Then Jack yawned, dropping the empty Oreo wrapper in a bucket sitting inside the loft before turning and carefully stepping off the balcony and onto the pointed part of the roof in front of it. He held his arms out to his side, walking the length of the roof and then turning and walking back, lazily letting himself sway to either side.

Once nearly back to Rida he dropped into a sitting position, his legs trailing down the roof as his sister walked out and sat next to him, her wild hair tickling his neck.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, crossing her feet.

"The usual," he replied. "Boring, long, full of morons."

Rida laughed. "Yeah, me too."

"Bet mine was worse."

"Bet it wasn't."

"What could you possibly have on me?"

"Drama."

"I thought you said you didn't believe in drama?"

"Oh shut up, you're not a girl."

Jack smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well I bet you didn't get sent to hallway for disruptive behavior."

"The hallway? Who does that anymore?"

"Mr. Schneider, apparently."

"What did you do that was so disruptive?"

"If I knew, I don't think I would've done it. The hallway is not nearly as interesting as you would think."

"I didn't really think it was interesting in the first place."

"Maybe you _are _smarter than you look…."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Jack just laughed, tilting his head and looking up at the sky. The sun was slowly sinking, shadows beginning to grow longer along the ground.

"So, cross country sign-ups are tomorrow." Rida said, bringing his focus to her.

"Yep."

"Come on, I know you wanna run."

Jack knit his eyebrows. "Eh…."

"Jack, you crushed last year!"

"But that was last year." He argued feebly.

"You scared of the Bunny?" She joked, immediately calling the tall, Australian boy to mind.

"Yeah, me, scared of him. Funny joke."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I dunno," He muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest. "I think my breathings getting bad again."

"Come on, I see you running all the time. Sometimes you're gone so long you miss dinner."

Jack shrugged, resting his chin on his knees.

"Stop making excuses, Jack Frost." She ordered, reaching back and pulling his hood over his white hair. "You're just afraid you'll be great."

"Gah! Stop!" Jack thrust his hood back, reaching over and giving Rida a shove.

"Woah!" She gripped the roof tightly to stop herself from slipping off. "Okay, that does it." She stood up, advancing on Jack. "I'll hear no more of this!"

Jack backed up, rolling to his feet, a smile blossoming across his face. "You sure you wanna do this, Merida?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bring it, Jackson."

Jack laughed, an evil grin coming over his face as he dove at his sister, attempting to knock her from her perch. She jumped back with a grin, nimbly avoiding his sweeping arms before rushing at him. They chased each other across the roof, Jack ducking and dodging, flipping off the railing with acrobatic finesse while Rida danced away from him, always managing to move at the last minute, throwing the younger boy off balance.

They were both ridiculously good, from years of experience of chasing each other across roofs, and their game lasted well into the sunset before they decided they had to return to their house. As they drove back, Jack felt the familiar weight, previously having been lifted while at the farm, set back in, leaving him feeling heavy with dread. No matter how good time with his sister felt, he couldn't manage to leave his life behind. No matter how fast he went, he could never outrun it.

* * *

**A/N: **This idea just wouldn't leave me alone! I really wish I could continue with it into a full-length story - I already have ideas how to do so - but I'm afraid I have a lot to work on right now so I won't. At least for a while. But maybe someday.

This is an AU, obviously, and I made Jack's sister older than him and not technically related, but she isn't an OC. At all. I wanna know who all knows what I mean. ;)

I'd love if you reviewed and gave me your thoughts. I tried my best to keep everybody in character and I'd love to know how I did. ;)

Alex out.


End file.
